In general, a video presenter photographs an object using a CCD camera and displays the photographed object on a monitor, and is widely used for educational and industrial purposes. The video presenter can display a magnified image of a tiny object on the monitor by using a lens unit such as a microscope lens to magnify the object taken by the CCD camera. A variety of peripheral devices are included in the video presenter. For example, an apparatus for illuminating an object to improve a quality and sharpness of an image to be displayed through the monitor is additionally provided.
The video presenter may include a variety of arm structures for supporting the CCD camera. An optimal structure for supporting the camera should have such a configuration that the camera can effectively capture an image of the object. In part, this object requires that the support arm structure for supporting the camera should not interfere with the object. Also, it requires that a lamp for illuminating the object should not interfere with the object in order to provide an improved quality of captured images. In addition, it is further preferable that a table for positioning the object thereon provides an optimized usage of a space defined above the table.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. hei 7-107377 discloses a video presenter having two support rods for supporting a camera which are rotatable by mean of joints or articulations. More specifically, a first support rod is rotatable with respect to a table and a second support rod while the second support rod is rotatable with respect to the first support rod and the camera. However, in this video presenter, the camera must be inconveniently disassembled when the video presenter is not in use and kept for storage. Also, the first and second support rods are rotatable only in the same direction. Thus, when the second support rod is approached towards the table, the second support rod cannot be sufficiently collapsed onto the table due to the volume of the camera.
Another example of the video presenter is disclosed in Korean Utility Model Registration No. 2011715. According to this disclosure, a support arm for supporting the camera is formed in a telescopic-manner so as to adjust a length of the support. Also, two lamps are provided at opposite sides of a table by means of separate support structures. This video presenter has a potential problem in that while the illuminating strength of the lamps may be intensified, the lamps are not able to be optimally adjusted relative to the object. Further, the support arms for supporting the camera and the lamp are formed into a rectilinear (i.e., straight) shape that may interfere with the object depending on their rotational position.